deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gorvar
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team. Dankie Weer Thanks for the burst of activity here on the good Dead Space Wikia. There aren't usually alot of non-admins active here; frankly I could list all of the regulars here on one hand. In our efforts to become a 1st World Wikia, all dedicated users are very much apreciated. Please do not hesitate to run good ideas by the administration if you think it would benefit us. --LBCCCP 20:35, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Actually, there is something that you could that would make us all extremely grateful; our usual Walkthrough expert, MasterM, does not have a Wii, and thus is unable to work his magic on an Extraction walkthrough. Now, I'm not saying that you would have to do the entire thing; but if you were to get things moving, so-to-speak, it would be great. Aside from that, we are currently lacking most of the second half of No Known Survivors; it would be equally great if you were to help out there. Thanks again! --LBCCCP 20:50, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Edits Your edits are very poor and I hope you can take the time to correct yourself in the future( aka PREVIEW!!)~ Masterm ~ Well it's not a bad walkthrough, just a mediocre one. So you've got your hands full ~ Masterm ~ Yeah, I'd have to go with MasterM; your walkthrough just seems to lack a lot of necessary details. In an ideal walkthrough there is a perfect level of detail given depending on the importance of a given scenario. Too much and it kind of defeats the purpose of a walkthrough; too little and it does the same. Other than that, a walkthrough needs alot of images - more so than words; just look at M's renditions. --LBCCCP 20:16, December 4, 2009 (UTC) I don't know if it is you, but ship names are supposed to be italisised; please keep it that way when editing. --LBCCCP 16:27, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Nice pics, anymore on the "necro kid"?--MasterM 23:26, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, i just met him--MasterM 23:37, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Infobox on User Page Not to bother you, but could you change your infobox from the Human Character Infobox to the Template:User Infobox? The template for the former infobox was modified to automatically include Category:Characters; at this time, your userpage appears in the aforementioned category (this happened to me, too). Auguststorm1945 23:54, January 22, 2010 (UTC) "Leechers"? On the walkthrough for chapter six, you mention "Leechers" - Are you referring to the Grabber? (Just Checking) Auguststorm1945 23:47, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the clarification. Auguststorm1945 19:29, February 20, 2010 (UTC) thanks Hey mate I'd like to say thanks for the many kind words on my fic page. It's really incouraging to have someone like you, and the many others who have read the fic, and comment on it. I hope your writing work continues on a great path, and thanks for your continued work at this wikia. I know I sound like an admin, but we get so little regulars, and even fewer great ones. Keep Dismembering! Tazio1 07:45, April 12, 2010 (UTC) What's next? Hey Govar I've been reading most of your reviews lately. Good, not great, more just a complaining post, but it's great fun to read. I was wondering if I could maybe review our fav movie (Or not) DS Downfall. If you were planning on reviewing the movie later on, and you want to continue the reviws, sure, go ahead, I urge you to, but I'd like to do a review, just to mix things up a little bit. Again, cool new series of blogs, love em. Keep on dismembering! Tazio1 07:10, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, I have a fun little idea for a DS: Downfall review: How about you, Gorvar, and myself all take part in a review, sort of like a WTF, D&D!? sort of thing? --Haegemonia(talk) 10:05, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Reday n' waiting, Herr Gorvar Okay, I'm ready to start the email chain when you are. If you could sent the start of the chain to me at Tazioman@Live.com.au, I'll then send it on to Haeg. I can tell this is going to be awesome. Keep dismembering! Tazio1 21:33, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Just send you the e-mail, because i dont ahve any interaction yet i just went with the first scene plus some humor. Gorvar 23:09, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Frak! Sorry i haven't done anything about our review man, I've been caught up for a bit, and I didn't quiet know where you wanted me to start with my segment on my page, or if I was to add comments, or what exactly. If we could sort this out, we can get a move on before Aftermath comes out. Keep Dismembering! Tazio1 08:41, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :I also must apologize for my lack of correspondence; however, I'm ready to get back into it if you fellows are! --Haegemonia(talk) 12:22, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Correspondence *=New Stuff I'll use this area to post my correspondence. I will begin all messages below this line. --Haegemonia(talk) 15:46, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Comments (Video Scene): And we begin this grand story with this unfortunate woman who not only seems to be so mentally deficient /hung over that she forgot how recordings work, but also has a solid mass of bone comprising what should be her teeth. Oh no, wait, it can talk- and apparently do nothing else. Seriously, she apparently can only coordinate blinking and speaking into the camera, no body movements. She is either the result of a three month meth bender or she is the result of a mother who was on a three month meth bender while pregnant; either way, she should be wearing a helmet. Woah, what the fuck!? Now she’s talking again, but her teeth have once more become a solid mass. Maybe she’s gritting her teeth so hard they’ve fused together; it would explain her “Jack Bauer” loud whispering. She just got done torturing some terrorist Necromorph who threatened the freedom of AMUR-ICA. (Response to torture inquiry) How should I know how they torture them? How can an ultra-liberal, alcoholic Canadian be a super-conservative, heroin-addicted secret agent? Some things will remain a mystery. Y'know, like fucking magnets. --Haegemonia(talk) 22:14, September 4, 2010 (UTC) (Shot of Planet) Here we get a nice shot of “PLANET OMINOUS NAME-RANDOM NUMBER” in the “IMPOSING NAME SYSTEM”. Seriously, in the future, do we all name the planets like futuristic Gothic castles? “Yep, I’m just heading up to DRACULA-22 out in the TRANSYLVANIA system in my old ’76 Vista Space Cruiser with my teenage friends, where hopefully we can have lots of wild sex and not be horribly murdered by anything there.” Also, I would like to note that I am absolutely livid about the massive scientific inaccuracies we are seeing here: First off, the chances of finding a solid planet in a binary star system are astronomical and, what’s more, it would be virtually impossible for such a planet to sustain an atmosphere. Second a planet with a gravity approximately equal to 1 G would be utterly unable to sustain a ring of debris like that with such a small radius. I mean, it’s like these artists never even studied basic astrophysics! (Zoom in on colony) It’s good to see that, despite living there for two years, the people of the Aegis VII colony have had neither the motivation nor the creativity to give their colony a name other than its official designation. It’s like naming your country after the continent you’re located on; basically, the Aegis VII colony is the Australia of space. Especially when you consider that everything native to both places seems intent on killing you. (reply to Shithole comment) I believe "Shithole VII" is actually one of Detroit's nicknames. (reply to the "Nothing Native" comment) Yeah, yeah, you damn kids and your extra-planetary Vikings and whatnot. You damn well know I mean the Necromorphs when I said "Native Life". Sure, you could say the Necromorphs aren't native to that rock, but neither is any life on any chunk of rock on the Earth seeing as we formed in the Primordial Muck. Hell, if the Panspermia theory is correct, no life is native to the Earth at all! You may say I'm getting petty and overly technical BUT I DO NOT CARE AS I WILL MURDER YOU JUST TO BE RIGHT BITCH. (reply to Marker control comment) Pfft, like that Marker's got shit on me, that bismuth-coated bitch can't handle my mind. (Shot of the survey team) Huh, y’know, it seems strange they would go through all that effort to give that planet an atmosphere when people are just going to wear oxygen masks. I mean, sure, at least it negates the need for pressure and/or radiation suits and, even if the atmosphere is breathable, it’s still safer to use a mask, but that just begs the question: Why even terraform the goddamn planet in the first place? I have to believe changing the entire ecology of a planet is a bit more difficult and expensive then just making everyone wear full-body suits while outside. When you’re going to tear the planet to shreds anyways it seems kind of silly to go through all that work, especially considering an atmosphere would actually impede cracking the planet. It’s like being an assassin and giving your target a bullet proof vest before shooting them, or being a child molester and putting a warning on the side of your van that says you molest children; it just impedes the whole process unnecessarily, especially when you want to get things done quickly before the authorities arrive. --Haegemonia(talk) 16:06, September 28, 2010 (UTC) (reply to question about source of money) Maybe there's just some Executive somewhere with a shitload of Large Med Packs and Diamond Superconductors who's constantly selling them to a virtual store. --Haegemonia(talk) 21:17, September 28, 2010 (UTC) *(shot of team descending into crater) “Alright guys, watch your footing. Now, let’s slide down this hill like we’re riding bitchin’ snowboards, don’t be afraid to leap from precipice to precipice. Hey! Don’t go off track! That’s right, slide directly towards those cushiony jagged rocks. Safety first.” *(shot of team toggling flares) Okay, it’s nice to see that the CEC provides their teams with not only horrible safety training and substandard light sources, but also with the means to sodomize any threat they come across. *(shot of Marker) Wow, either the Marker has grown fifty feet or this survey crew is compromised entirely of Rescue Rangers. --Haegemonia(talk) 13:50, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, let's get this started! I think we should do this on a forum page or something, so we can just post our comments sequentially; how about I make a private page under your user page branch? It'd be like my BBH page and we can delete it once finished. --Haegemonia(talk) 16:48, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for Comment on Fan Fiction - Blood of a Necromorph I would love to thank you on your comment on the fanficof mine Blood of a Necromorph. I was pleased that it had been noticed and the negative points will help me to improve upon the story further. I'd like to give my Personal thanks for the posotive Comment and Negative side. Thanks for the comment, Necromorph-X 19:31, September 8, 2010 (UTC) '''Edit: '''Oh yes, one more thing. I've updated Chapter 4, which is just as descriptive as the Permiere. I hope you find it alot better, Necromorph-X 20:30, September 8, 2010 (UTC)